All the Things
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: Temari has meant many different things to Shikamaru over the years. Troublesome things. Annoying things. Things that give him a rather large migraine. Things that that that...that he's glad he had the chance to see...


_**All the Things**_

* * *

**A/N:** I was bored. That's the only excuse I'll give.

* * *

**1) "It"**

The viscous sneer then curled in her lip and heavy gloat in her emerald eyes gave a strong aura of trepidation to the surrounding people. Beside him, Ino flinched as the girl with two buns smacked heavily into the hilt of the large fan. "How cruel." Ino breathed out, voice tense.

It was ruthless.

"What do you think about her skills, Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned.

"It's pretty good. Brash and violent, but good."

Ino's brow furrowed. "Did you just call that Suna kunoichi 'it'?"

**2) "That Blonde Suna Thing"**

"Who's going to be your opponent again, Shikamaru?" Ino asked brightly.

Shikamaru slouched against the wall, not caring particularly about anything. What he really wanted right now, was to sleep. Sleep was good. He shouldn't be up at this hour. Training for the last phase of the Chuunin exams or not.

"I remember that sound guy, but you have two opponents right? Who was the other one?"

He yawned. The image appearing in his mind. Four spiky golden ponytails, cold green eyes, self-righteous smirk…"That blonde Suna thing."

Shikamaru didn't doubt his skills. Frankly he didn't even feel like training. If he lost, he lost. But seeing that Suna-thing's match against the girl with weapons, made him think _real_ hard about training.

Frankly, that was the only reason he was actually up this early in the morning.

He was kind of frightened of that blonde Suna thing.

**3) "Fan Kunoichi"**

He was saved by that kunoichi.

Brilliant.

Not that he wasn't grateful. He was, really. She saved his neck out there, but…

He struggled endlessly with that flute-chick and was still about to lose – about to _die_, and that fan kunoichi just wiped her out in one blow. Okay, fine, it was more like two. Then she smirked and waved her damn triumph in his face again, and again, and _again_.

Stupid fan kunoichi.

**4) "Troublesome Woman"**

"Troublesome woman." He grumbled at her, not because he was irritated with her, or bored in her company, or just saying things; she really, _really_ was the most troublesome woman he'd ever met. She was (much to his amazement) far more troublesome than his own mother had ever managed to be.

And most irritatingly, that heavy smirk on her lips never faded – EVER. She was so damn sure of herself, and she had a right to be. She was strong and tough and, _hell_, a better ninja than he would ever be. But her little self-righteous smirk still irritated him to no end.

Damn woman. With her little smirk.

"Damn straight." She grinned at him.

**5)"Creature"**

She was an uncannily unusual creature. She had very nice tan legs, which he could see clearly from his current position. She had them crossed delicately and was chewing on the end of a pen as she pondered over her paperwork. Her bangs spilled into her eyes, blocking his view of the creased eyebrows. (Her hair was actually soft, a trait her ponytails hid well.) Not that she'd ever let him touch her hair, he was quite sure she'd try to murder him if she _ever_ saw him try to touch her hair.

That didn't mean he didn't have his ways.

Her lips were pink. A nice natural pink. A soft sigh and her eyes flicked up at him. She scowled. "Baka, you're supposed to be helping me!" She snapped. Her voice was soft too, even when she was insulting and accusing and demanding.

"But you do it so well on your own."

She threw her pen at his forehead. He dodged it easily. "Make yourself useful! Do something! Kami, I can't believe _you're_ a shinobi. A genius one at that."

She looked so beautiful and soft and sweet, but…hmm…Throwing pens at him and insulting him wasn't very… "Crazy creature." He mumbled to her.

She blinked. "Did you just call me 'creature'?!"

**6)** **"Temari"**

She settled beside him, watching the clouds, a lovely smile on her even lovelier lips.

She was gorgeous when she smiled.

She could also be very silent and peaceful when she chose to be. It was…interesting.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Wondering if her lips were quite as soft as they appeared. Wondering what she would say if he did happen to maybe kiss her. Quite a few scenarios ran through his mind.

Ugh. _Stop_. He was thinking too much.

This took all the fun out of watching the clouds.

He sat up and looked down at the content blonde, trying to sort the hurricane of thoughts in his mind.

"What?" she asked him. He was making her nervous, he could see from the slight twitch in her eye. Her only betraying attribute. You could tell her every emotion from her eye twitch; she hid emotions excellently, but her little twitch failed her every time.

He smirked. Leaning down the lazy boy pecked her softly on the lips. She blushed profusely and her eye's twitch increased tenfold. He rather liked her blushing. "C'mon, Temari, you need to eat."

"I need to—?" She sat up, a blank look settling across her features. "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my given name."

**7)** **"Mine"**

Sure, she was…different. She had violent tendencies, a rather loud voice, a HEAVY fan, a bossy demeanor, and a high view of herself; but she was pretty, soft, kind, giving, trusting, and strong.

He liked the way his fingers fit between hers.

He liked the ways she murmured his name.

He liked the way her lovely lips kissed his skin.

He liked the way she tried hard to learn to cook for him.

He liked the way she felt free, comfortable, unguarded, and vulnerable in his arms.

She was lots of good _and_ bad things, but the _best_ thing was that she was his.

"Mine." He murmured into her soft skin, his lips tenderly pressing into her shoulder.

She chuckled. "Yours."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, and in case any of you like Hinata fics, one of my friends (I've been bugging her about writing something) has decided to post something here. She has these really good plots that she relays to me when we're not doing anything, but she's never bothered to WRITE anything. I've finally managed to get her to write something down. So if you want to read it -shrugs- (Because FF is stupid and won't let me paste links, you can find it under my favorites. "Tainted Snow")

and because I'm feeling weird today. I happened across this fic too. It has very little reviews but I like the idea. It's very cute. (Temari centric) -- (Also under my favorites "Mother of the Year")

you liked my little thing, and happy new year to all of you!

Love,

Jenni.


End file.
